


Making Amends

by betheflame



Series: Shorts & Drabbles 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parent Sam Wilson, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Steve and Sam have been divorced for a few years.Shame they can't seem to stop fucking whenever they're around each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Shorts & Drabbles 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647499
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week, Steve's Birthday Party (PotsCast)





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> This is the second installment of my divorced-parents-fucking fics and this one is for Nacho!
> 
> Do you have a ship you'd like me to do this trope with? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> (also thanks to marie, one of the true lights of my life, for the beta on this, and to nacho for assuring me I didn't do wrong by these boys)

Sam Wilson had a thing for Steve Rogers.

Which was convenient because they had a child together and had been raising that kid for the eight years since the adoption agency had placed her in their care.

It was inconvenient because they’d also been divorced for three of those eight years.

But, yeah, Sam Wilson had a thing for Steve Rogers. He had a thing for how Steve wore shirts that were always a size too small, a thing for how his ass looked in dress pants, a thing for how much he loved their daughter, a thing for how generous he was with his time, a thing for Steve.

Their divorce had been stupid. A product of male egos and Maia’s illness and the fact that Steve kept turning to Bucky and Tony for comfort instead of his own husband and Sam had snapped. Three months after they got the news that Maia was in full remission, he’d served Steve with papers and told him there was no other alternative.

And Steve, looking a lot like a puppy who had been beaten within an inch of its life, had simply signed the papers and handed them back to Sam, along with his ring.

The fact that Steve hadn’t even put up a fight made Sam’s blood boil. He mattered that little to Steve? Well, two could play at that game, Sam figured, and he’d treated Steve with polite but cool indifference ever since.

Except, of course, when Steve had his dick in his mouth.

Then there was a lot of groaning, Sam had to admit, because Steve Rogers was a genius with a lot of things, but he was next level with his tongue.

And this was how they found themselves in the woods, behind a copse of trees, with Steve on his knees before Sam, on the pick-up day for Maia’s week of Girl Scout camp. No matter how much they loathed each other, or how much they bickered about Maia’s care, the sex was inevitable. They’d snuck off somehow at about 80% of the times they’d been together for her over the past two years. They’d fucked in school bathrooms, concert hall coat closets, and once - only once because Nat was livid - in Nat and Carol’s apartment at the joint birthday party they had for all the kids.

Sam curled his fingers into Steve’s hair and directed his ex just a little to left. “Baby, you need a haircut,” he moaned as Steve fluttered his tongue up the underside of Sam’s shaft.

Steve popped off for a second and looked up at Sam through his long lashes that were so gorgeous they had to be a crime in at least four states. “I’m used to my husband reminding me.”

“It’s been three years, Rogers, you need to buy a calendar.”

“Yeah, about that,” Steve said. But before he finished his thought, he grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled him slightly closer. As Steve’s mouth descended on Sam’s cock once more, Steve’s fingers found their way to Sam’s hole. They fluttered and flirted with the opening, never penetrating - just teasing.

 _Motherfucking bastard,_ Sam thought as he saw white and came hard down Steve’s throat. After Steve swallowed every drop - boy had always been thirsty for Sam’s come - he wiped his mouth and stood. Steve grabbed the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him into a dirty kiss, where Sam could taste both of them and, lord, did he love that.

Sam curled his fingers into the front of Steve’s shirt, trying to keep him place, anchor him to this moment where they were together and Sam could forget they actually weren't. When Steve pulled back, he pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “I know what I want for my birthday.”

“Well, that’s great, man, but your birthday was a month ago,” Sam said, slightly out of breath. “We had an awkward party and Stark glared at me like I had pissed in his prized tomato plants. Which, can we revisit when Stark decided to start gardening? I have some questions.”

“I mean next year.”

“Forward thinking?”

“I am the man with the plan,” Steve grinned, alluding to the moniker all their friends put on him. Steve was the one in their group from college who had always kept the rest of them on track. When Sam had met him on the first day of football camp - which was incidentally when he fell head over heels for Steven Grant Rogers - Steve had already divided the other freshman into work groups to accomplish everything Coach Phillips had for them to do.

“But no calendar,” Sam retorted. He pushed Steve away slightly and pulled up his pants to get ready to go be a dad again.

“I want a wedding,” Steve replied.

“With who?”

“You,” Steve smirked. “I want to rebuild us into something new, I want to be us again. I know I didn’t fight last time, but I’ve been thinking and talking to a therapist -”

This was news to Sam.

“- and I think I know why I froze and why I just let you make decisions for us. And the simple, and completely pathetic answer,” Steve paused and Sam could tell he was holding back tears. He hadn’t loved this man for fifteen years for nothing. “The really lame answer is that I was so tired. I was tired of making all the decisions and I just let you make the biggest one of all. I did a lot of Maia’s care and we agreed I would since SI gave me such a generous leave, and you couldn’t take off from the school the same way, and I know that, but I was so tired, Sammie, and I never told you.”

“No, baby,” Sam cupped his favorite’s cheek. “You never said anything.”

“And that’s my fault,” Steve replied, and the tears spilled from his eyes onto his cheeks. Sam made sure to catch as many of them with his thumb as he could. “But I still love you, and I think, I hope, that you love me.”

“More than words, baby,” Sam replied and pulled Steve into a gentle kiss. When they released, he replied, “I think I knew you were too tired to fight, but I was so mad you didn’t anyway. But I don’t like this half-life.”

“I fucking hate it,” Steve admitted and Sam laughed.

“Then let’s pick up our daughter and get to work,” Sam replied.

* * *

“Dearly beloved,” Carol grinned at the crowd, “we are gathered here today because Sam and Steve both finally got their heads out of their asses.”

“Children present,” Sam scolded his best friend.

“Oh, no,” Maia protested from her position next to Carol, “she’s right. We all knew and you were getting on all of our nerves.”

“She’s your kid,” both men said simultaneously to laughter from the crowd. The ceremony continued and they were soon asked to say their vows.

“When I told you last year that this is what I wanted for my birthday,” Steve said, his voice catching, “it’s because we both know I’m a cheeseball and I wanted something symbolic. I wanted to start something new with you on the day I started a new year of life. Because what we are building is new - we built something before that wasn’t strong enough to withstand the worst, which we thought we had.”

“Baby,” Sam said quietly, “can you breathe, please?”

A laugh went through the crowd and Steve smiled bashfully the way Sam loved. He reached out and squeezed Steve’s hand in reassurance.

“But now, I know we’re stronger. We’ve been more honest, and we have a stronger base, and I love what we’re building as us and as us and Maia. I’m just… I love you and I vow to make that the foundation of my entire future.”

Sam kissed him gently. “We weren’t honest before, not about a lot of things, and so my promise is that this time, I’ll be annoyingly honest, and learn to ask more questions and make less assumptions, because life without you and Maia is no longer a life I’m willing to live. Whatever it takes, sweetheart, I’m in.”

They exchanged rings and Carol pronounced them husband and husband and Maia squealed so loudly that she woke up Nat and Carol’s sleeping infant daughter. The ceremony chairs were quickly torn down and picnic tables set up and as they began their second chapter together, they did so surrounded by the family that had carried them along so far.

“Happy birthday, Mr. Wilson-Rogers,” Sam whispered as he kissed Steve.

“Thanks, Mr. Wilson-Rogers,” Steve grinned as they broke the kiss. “You got me the right cake, right?”

“Yes, I got your lame ass suburban white boy yellow with chocolate frosting for your birthday slash groom’s cake and I promised Maia I would not go on a rant about how _yellow is not a flavor.”_

“Hey,” Steve grinned, “Betty Crocker says it’s one and that’s good enough for me.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Sam mockingly shook his head.

“Me either,” Steve said, “but I’m fucking thankful you do.”

“Sap.”

“Your sap,” Steve said quietly.

“Forever, baby. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server. Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS)[fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Making Amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656194) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
